The present invention relates to a plug-in connector device, in particular for systems of high power density such as in charging electric autos.
In order to transmit high currents, contacts in high-performance plug-in connector devices are used that feature high contact forces and large plug-in forces, associated therewith. Usually these plug-in connector devices are joined together using supplemental devices such as locking nuts along with a bayonet groove or an activation lever with corresponding contours. These supplemental devices require comparatively large installation space because they require large activation paths to achieve sufficiently effective force amplification.
High-performance plug-in connector devices are in demand most of all in the automotive industry for electrically operated vehicles, by way of example, where manufacturing costs represent a significant criterion, on the one hand, and the installation space in vehicles is very limited by their very nature, on the other hand. Nevertheless, good access is necessary for maintenance purposes. In addition, unauthorized access to the plug-in connector device should be prevented, or any successful intrusion should be indicated.
It is the objective of the present invention to create a plug-in connector device of the aforementioned type, which can be used despite the limited scope of the vehicle installation space while preserving good access for maintenance purposes, and which is technically simple in production terms.